Regresso a Tomoeda
by FireKai
Summary: Meilin x Tomoyo. Meilin volta a Tomoeda, anos depois, para passar férias. Reencontra os seus velhos amigos e ela e Tomoyo aproximam-se. Tomoyo apaixona-se por Meilin, mas teme declarar-se e ser rejeitada. Poderão as duas terminar juntas? Oneshot.


**Título: **Regresso a Tomoeda

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casais: **Meilin e Tomoyo, Sakura e Syaoran

**Aviso: **Card Captor Sakura e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história contém Yuri, por isso se não gosta, não leia

**Sumário: **Meilin x Tomoyo. Meilin volta a Tomoeda, anos depois, para passar férias. Reencontra os seus velhos amigos e ela e Tomoyo aproximam-se. Tomoyo apaixona-se por Meilin, mas teme declarar-se e ser rejeitada. Poderão as duas terminar juntas? Oneshot.

**Regresso a Tomoeda**

O sol brilhava no céu naquela manhã de Verão, mas Meilin Li não estava a apreciar o facto do dia estar bonito e de estar uma temperatura amena, agradável para um passeio, pois estava nesse momento a sair do aeroporto de Tomoeda. Tinha estado algum tempo à espera das suas malas e queria sair rapidamente dali. Meilin, agora com dezassete anos, continuava quase igual a quando era mais nova. Continuava a possuir cabelos longos e apanhados em duas bolas no topo da cabeça, apesar de por vezes o gostar de usar solto ou apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo. Continuava animada e conversadora, mas agora era um pouco mais consciente das acções que fazia e das consequências que essas mesmas acções poderiam ter.

Quando chegou à saída do aeroporto, Meilin não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ver o seu primo Syaoran e Wei à sua espera. Deixou as malas no chão e correu para Syaoran, abraçando-o, enquanto ele lhe sorria e a abraçava de volta. Depois de quebrar o abraço, Meilin abraçou Wei também. Tivera saudades de ambos. Há um ano que não ia a Tomoeda. Syaoran mudara-se definitivamente para lá há dois anos e meio, com autorização da sua mãe e sempre com Wei para o acompanhar e cuidar dele. Wei caminhou até às malas de Meilin e pegou nelas, indicando depois o táxi que os esperava.

"Estou ansiosa por rever toda a gente." disse Meilin, ao entrar no lugar detrás do táxi. Syaoran sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto Wei e o motorista colocavam as malas na bagageira do táxi. "Como estão todos?"

"Estão todos bem, Meilin." respondeu Syaoran. "A Sakura e a Tomoyo queriam vir connosco buscar-te, mas eu disse-lhes que seria melhor verem-te depois de já estares instalada em nossa casa. Portanto, a Sakura e a Tomoyo hão-de aparecer na nossa casa ainda hoje, para te darem as boas vindas. Estão cheias de novidades para te contar, mas isso devem ser elas a dizer-te."

Wei e o motorista entraram no táxi e pouco depois, o táxi já avançava, rumo ao apartamento de Wei e Syaoran, onde Meilin também iria ficar. Não era o mesmo apartamento de quando eram mais novos e tinham estado em Tomoeda pela primeira vez. Este apartamento era melhor e tinha um terraço com uma óptima vista para parte da cidade.

"Syaoran, vá lá, que novidades é que a Tomoyo e a Sakura têm para me contar?" perguntou Meilin, curiosa. "Tens de me contar, senão vou morrer de curiosidade."

"Calma, Meilin. Pronto, vou dizer-te que a Tomoyo tem novidades sobre a sua carreira e a Sakura tem novidades sobre a magia. Depois elas falarão sobre isso contigo." disse Syaoran.

Meilin abanou a cabeça. Apesar de mais velho, o primo continuava a ser de poucas palavras na maioria das vezes. Que aborrecimento. Queria saber já que novidades seriam aquelas. Mas como Syaoran não lhe dizia, Meilin decidiu embaraçá-lo um pouco, em género de vingança.

"Quando tu disseste que a Sakura tinha novidades sobre a magia, será sobre a magia do nascimento? Não me digas que engravidaste a Sakura."

Syaoran engasgou-se e começou a tossir descontroladamente, apanhado de surpresa e chocado. Meilin riu-se perante aquela reacção do primo e depois ergueu uma sobrancelha. Será que era verdade? Syaoran tranquilizou-a de que não era o caso.

"Não digas uma coisa dessas, Meilin. Já viste se o irmão da Sakura ouvisse? No mínimo, matava-me." disse Syaoran.

Meilin sorriu, deliciada. Era bom voltar a Tomoeda e voltar a falar das pessoas da cidade. Não que tivesse esquecido Sakura, Tomoyo ou os outros, mas era diferente falar deles quando estavam agora tão perto. Sintia saudades de todos eles, mas costumava telefonar frequentemente a Syaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo e enviar-lhes e-mails também. Não queria de maneira nenhuma perder o contacto.

Pouco depois, o táxi parou em frente ao bloco de apartamentos. Wei, Meilin e Syaoran saíram do táxi, pegaram nas malas e entraram no prédio. Subiram no elevador e pouco depois estavam a entrar no apartamento. Estava igual ao que Meilin se lembrava da última vez que lá estivera. Paredes pintadas de branco e decoração em tons de azul e verde. O apartamento era bem iluminado e decorado com peças elegantes, mas não muito caras.

Meilin foi até ao quarto onde ficava quando ia visitar Syaoran e Wei. Apesar de já não utilizar o quarto há bastante tempo, ele estava igual ao que estava na sua visita anterior. Uma cama bonita, decorada com uma colcha em tons de rosa claro e na parede um quadro com uma fotografia dela e de Syaoran, quando eram mais novos. Meilin abriu a janela do quarto e respirou fundo. Até sentira falta do ar de Tomoeda que, apesar de não conseguir explicar, era diferente de qualquer lugar onde já estivera. Wei e Syaraon entraram no quarto e pousaram as malas perto do roupeiro.

"Eu depois irei desfazer as malas." disse Meilin, quando Wei já se dispunha a ajudá-la. "Agora quero pôr a conversa em dia."

Wei acenou afirmativamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Meilin e Syaoran sentaram-se em cima da cama e começaram a conversar. Foi difícil a Meilin arrancar novidades a Syaoran. Falar com ele por telefone também não era fácil, pelo que agora queria saber de tudo. Como estava o namoro dele com Sakura? Bem, ao que parecia. Como estavam os estudos? A correr bem também.

"Está a ser uma grande animação falar contigo, Syaoran." disse Meilin, sarcasticamente, ao fim de uma hora. "Respondes a tudo como se fosses uma máquina."

"Desculpa… tu tens muitas perguntas e a maioria é de resposta rápida."

"Não sei como é que a Sakura ainda está contigo, com tão pouco que falas, Syaoran. O que é que fazem, se mal falas? Passas o tempo todo aos beijos a ela?"

Syaoran corou um pouco e Meilin riu-se. Era extremamente engraçado embaraçar o primo e não era algo que fosse difícil de fazer. Pouco depois, ouviu-se o toque da campainha e Meilin levantou-se da cama.

"Será que são a Sakura e a Tomoyo?" perguntou ela.

Meilin saiu rapidamente do quarto, com Syaoran atrás dela. Caminharam para a porta, a tempo de verem Wei a abri-la, deixando entrar Sakura e Tomoyo. Sakura continuava igual, agora mais alta e com o cabelo ligeiramente mais comprido, mas continuando a ser doce, simpática e distraída. Tomoyo também tinha crescido, os seus cabelos estavam mais longos e a sua elegância parecia ter-se acentuado.

"Meilin!" exclamou Sakura, animada.

Meilin correu para ela e abraçou-a. De seguida, Meilin abraçou Tomoyo. Meilin estava muito feliz por voltar a rever as amigas. Wei fechou a porta e Meilin conduziu as visitas até à sala. Syaoran seguiu-as, cumprimentou Tomoyo e depois deu um beijo a Sakura.

"Agora não se ponham a dar beijos sem parar, está bem, pombinhos? Senão, vão para o quarto fazer isso." disse Meilin.

Sakura e Syaoran coraram um pouco e Tomoyo sorriu docemente. Depois, sentaram-se os quatro nos sofás da sala.

"Então, o Syaoran disse que vocês tinham novidades. Quero saber tudo." disse Meilin, curiosa.

"Está bem então. Eu tenho novidades sobre a minha magia." disse Sakura. "Demorei a controlá-la, mas agora estou a conseguir criar novas cartas."

"A sério? Isso é fantástico!" exclamou Meilin. "Que cartas é que já criaste?"

"Para já, ainda criei apenas três, a Energia, a Harmonia e o Alimento." explicou Sakura. "Também não quero criar cartas só por criar. Neste caso, as primeiras duas foram quase criadas inconscientemente, mas sei que é uma grande responsabilidade ter mais cartas ao meu cuidado."

"Como é que se cria uma carta?"

"Uma acumulação de energia e algum sentimento forte pode criar uma carta. Ou então, quando desejamos mesmo fazê-lo e nos concentramos nisso. A Energia foi criada porque eu e o Syaoran estivemos a fazer provas de obstáculos e eu cansei-me depressa. Queria conseguir resistir para ele não me vencer com tanta facilidade. E foi criada a carta Energia."

"Que a ajudou imenso. A Sakura ganhou a competição, mas foi com batota." disse Syaoran.

"Oh, depois disso a Sakura compensou-te em beijos." disse Tomoyo. "Não te podes queixar."

Syaoran voltou a corar novamente e Meilin sorriu. Era bom estar de novo naquele ambiente agradável, junto dos seus amigos. Não era a mesma coisa com os seus amigos de Hong Kong.

"A carta Harmonia foi criada quando eu e o Syaoran fomos ver o pôr-do-sol." explicou Sakura. "Era tão bonito e calmo. A carta serve para acalmar as pessoas. E por fim, a carta Alimento foi criada porque eu quis. Cria alimentos, mas ainda não a controlo bem. Já consegui criar uns bolinhos que não eram maus e umas alfaces e batatas, mas não estavam perfeitas."

"A Sakura quer utilizar a carta para ajudar os mais desfavorecidos, que precisam de alimentos." explicou Syaoran. "Eu estou a ajudá-la a tentar aperfeiçoar o controlo da carta."

"Espero que consigam. A tua iniciativa é muito louvável, Sakura." disse Meilin, olhando de seguida para Tomoyo. "E tu, Tomoyo, que novidades tens para contar?"

"Não são novidades tão importantes como as novidades da Sakura. Vou apenas lançar o meu segundo cd." disse Tomoyo, humildemente.

"Tomoyo, isso é óptimo." disse Meilin, feliz. "Mas não pareces contente."

"Oh, eu estou muito contente com isso. Só acho que, comparado com o que a Sakura quer fazer, lançar um cd não é nada de especial."

Meilin olhou para Tomoyo com mais atenção. Continuava a mesma. Humilde, a pensar mais nos outros do que em si própria. Tomoyo tinha lançado o seu primeiro cd há um ano e tinha sido um grande sucesso. Apesar da fama que obtivera, não se deixara deslumbrar e continuava a ser a mesma pessoa de que Meilin se lembrava, desde que se tinham conhecido pela primeira vez. Meilin estendeu a mão e agarrou uma das mãos de Tomoyo.

"Não deves menosprezar o teu trabalho. Deves orgulhar-te e falar disso com força e alegria. Claro que o que a Sakura se propõe a fazer é importante, mas o que tu fazes também é. O primeiro cd foi um sucesso, devido ao teu talento e empenho. Tenho a certeza de que este segundo cd será igual." disse Meilin.

"Eu já lhe disse isso." afirmou Sakura.

"Mas a Tomoyo será sempre a Tomoyo humilde." disse Syaoran.

Com a convivência constante, Syaoran e Tomoyo tinham-se tornado bastante amigos, pelo que agora já se tratavam pelo primeiro nome e Syaoran nunca tinha esquecido os incentivos que Tomoyo lhe dera para se declarar a Sakura, há já tanto tempo. Depois de colocarem a conversa em dia, Syaoran quis ter a namorada só para si e levou-a até à varanda, deixando Meilin e Tomoyo sozinhas na sala.

"E como estão as nossas antigas colegas de escola?" perguntou Meilin. "A Rika, a Naoko e a Chiharu?"

"A Chiharu agora namora com o Yamazaki. São muito engraçados. Se os virmos, vais perceber que continuam a ter uma relação peculiar. Discutem constantemente, mas percebe-se que gostam muito um do outro. A Naoko mudou-se há alguns meses. Tivemos pena de a ver partir, mas tem-nos escrito. E a Rika, neste momento está a dedicar-se aos estudos, mas diz que daqui a uns anos, quando terminar os estudos, se irá casar. Diz que já tem um noivo, mas não diz quem é."

"Isso é muito estranho." disse Meilin, pensativa.

"Penso que sei quem é a pessoa de quem a Rika gosta, mas talvez esteja enganada. Afinal, ele é vários anos mais velho que ela."

"Estou a perceber. O nosso antigo professor, o senhor Terada?" perguntou Meilin e Tomoyo acenou afirmativamente. "Já na altura em que estive na escola, achei que eles eram muito próximos. Não me surpreende. Bom, se realmente gostam um do outro, é o que importa. E tu Tomoyo, ainda tens o coração ocupado pela Sakura?"

Tomoyo suspirou e recostou-se um pouco mais no sofá. Olhou para a varanda, que era bem visível da sala. Syaoran e Sakura estavam nesse momento lado a lado, a olhar para a cidade e de costas para a sala.

"Não, já não está." respondeu Tomoyo. "Durante muito tempo, esteve sim, mas eu sabia que não iria acontecer nada entre nós. Ainda era uma criança quando me apercebi que gostava dela e, lentamente, esse sentimento foi desaparecendo, até só restar a amizade. O que não quer dizer que não continue a gostar de fazer roupas para a Sakura. Para além da música, gostava de ter uma carreira de estilista."

"Sim, tens muito jeito para as roupas. Qualquer dia, tens de fazer umas para mim." disse Meilin, sorrindo. "E fico feliz por já teres superado o que sentias por ela, tal como eu superei o que sentia pelo Syaoran. Afinal, eles amam-se e não seria nada bonito terem alguém a intrometer-se entre eles. E para mais, tu ainda ajudaste o Syaoran a declarar-se à Sakura, mesmo quando ainda gostavas dela. És fenomenal, Tomoyo."

"Nem por isso. Se ela estivesse feliz, eu também estava. E gosto bastante do Syaoran. Sabia que eles fariam o par perfeito. Mas tu também ajudaste, lembras-te?" perguntou Tomoyo. "No final, unimo-nos para tentar uni-los a eles."

"E o resultado não podia ter sido melhor. Eles parecem muito felizes." disse Meilin, suspirando. "Também quero um amor assim. Ainda me recordo do dia em que quebrei o noivado com Syaoran. Corri para tua casa e aturaste-me imenso tempo, ouvindo-me e consolando-me, enquanto eu chorava. Fiquei-te muito grata por me teres apoiado e nunca o esqueci."

"Não foi nada. Tenho a certeza que farias o mesmo por mim."

"Aí está. Faria, mas não o fiz, pois não? Eu chorei, fiquei zangada e tudo o mais, por o Syaoran não gostar de mim. Mas tu… choraste? Ficas zangada?"

"Não. Acho que aceitei normalmente. Não estava destinado eu ficar com a Sakura. As pessoas são todas diferentes."

"Gostava de poder ter estado mais perto, para te apoiar."

Tomoyo sorriu-lhe. Apesar de Meilin viver longe, gostava bastante dela. Sabia que podia contar com Meilin para o que fosse preciso. Não desabafara com ela por telefone ou pelo e-mail, porque achara que deveria manter para si a situação dos seus sentimentos e não porque não confiasse na amiga. Apesar disso, Meilin parecera sempre saber os sentimentos que Tomoyo nutrira por Sakura.

"E não houve mais ninguém que te ocupasse o coração?" perguntou Meilin.

"Não. Até agora, não."

"Estamos a precisar de namorar." disse Meilin. "Eu também não gostei de mais ninguém depois do Syaoran. Temos de encontrar outras pessoas para nos fazerem amar novamente e viver o momento ao máximo."

**Regresso a Tomoeda**

Os dias foram passando e Meilin quis visitar os lugares e pessoas que já não via há algum tempo. Na companhia de Tomoyo e Sakura, marcou um encontro com Rika e Chiharu. As cinco amigas encontraram-se num café, onde conversaram sobre o passado, o presente e o futuro que esperavam ter.

Meilin visitou também a sua escola, a casa de Sakura, a mansão de Tomoyo, o parque do rei pinguim, entre outros locais. Nalgumas das vezes, as visitas a esses mesmos locais eram feitas apenas na companhia de Tomoyo, já que Syaoran e Sakura passavam agora muito tempo a trabalharem no poder da carta Alimento ou a quererem estar sozinhos para namorarem.

Nesse dia, Tomoyo e Meilin estavam a sair da loja Twin Bells, que agora se expandira e se tornara ainda mais popular do que anteriormente. Os seus produtos tinham-se expandido também e nesse dia Meilin tinha comprado uma pulseira para si, escolhendo-a com a ajuda de Tomoyo.

"Onde queres ir a seguir?" perguntou Tomoyo. "Podemos ir onde quiseres."

"Hum, apetece-me beber algo fresco. Está um pouco de calor, não está? Podemos ir a um café?"

"Claro. Tudo o que quiseres." disse Tomoyo.

Meilin olhou para a amiga e sorriu-lhe. Tomoyo era sempre calma, simpática e atenciosa. Tinha-a acompanhado desde que chegara a Tomoeda e fazia-a sentir-se sempre bem. Meilin pensou como é que Tomoyo ainda estava sozinha, sendo uma pessoa tão especial. Não chegou a pensar muito no assunto, pois nesse momento um rapaz aproximou-se.

"É a Tomoyo Daidouji, não é?" perguntou o rapaz, olhando para Tomoyo. "Eu sou um grande fã seu. Pode dar-me um autógrafo?"

"Hum, sim, claro que sim." disse Tomoyo, amavelmente.

O rapaz tirou um bloco de notas e uma caneta da mochila que trazia às costas e Tomoyo deu-lhe o seu autógrafo. Meilin já percebera que Tomoyo era muito querida pelas pessoas e tinha vários fãs, que lhe pediam autógrafos ou apenas pediam para trocar umas palavras com ela. Tomoyo mostrava-se sempre amável com toda a gente. Depois de receber o autógrafo, o rapaz colocou o bloco e a caneta de novo na mochila.

"Queria pedir-lhe mais uma coisa. Como eu sou um grande fã seu, pode dar-me um beijo?" perguntou o rapaz.

Meilin e Tomoyo ficaram a olhar para o rapaz durante uns segundos, surpreendidas com aquele pedido. Tomoyo acabou por dizer que poderia dar-lhe um beijo na cara, mas o rapaz acenou negativamente.

"Na cara, não. Na boca. Afinal, eu sou o seu maior fã!" exclamou ele.

"Desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso." disse Tomoyo.

"Vá, não pode negar um pedido a um fã." disse o rapaz, aproximando-se mais.

"Peço desculpa, mas não o vou beijar."

O rapaz aproximou-se mais e agarrou Tomoyo por um braço.

"Vai sim! Eu quero e vai beijar-me!" exclamou o rapaz.

"Ei, larga-a, já!" exclamou Meilin, irritada. "Senão, arrependes-te."

"Ai sim? E quem é que me vai fazer arrepender?" perguntou o rapaz, com um sorriso trocista.

Meilin ficou vermelha de fúria. Quem é que aquele rapaz pensava que era para querer obrigar Tomoyo a beijá-lo e ser mal-educado? Iria aprender uma lição! Num gesto rápido, Meilin agarrou-lhe no braço que prendia Tomoyo e torceu-o. O rapaz gritou de dor e surpresa, enquanto Meilin o dominava.

"Põe-te já daqui para fora, senão dou cabo de ti!" exclamou Meilin.

Meilin deu um pontapé ao rapaz, que caiu ao chão. Levantou-se rapidamente, lançou um olhar assustado a Meilin e saiu dali a correr. Meilin sorriu, vitoriosa.

"Pronto, teve o que merecia." disse ela.

"Muito obrigada, Meilin. Salvaste-me daquele… maluco." disse Tomoyo, agradecida.

"Não foi nada. Afinal, eu sou mestre em artes marciais. Se ele se atrevesse a enfrentar-me, dava mesmo cabo dele. Não te pode tratar assim. Onde é que já se viu, exigir-te um beijo à força? Ainda bem que eu estava aqui para te ajudar."

"Normalmente, tenho algumas mulheres da minha segurança pessoal comigo, mas desde que chegaste que eu as dispensei. Sinto-me segura contigo, por isso não precisava delas." esclareceu Tomoyo.

Meilin ficou feliz com a afirmação da amiga. Realmente, era capaz de cuidar bem de si e conseguiria defender Tomoyo ou quem quer que fosse de qualquer rufia que aparecesse pelo caminho. Aquela situação foi o primeiro passo para Meilin se aperceber da confiança que Tomoyo depositava nela e de Tomoyo se sentir grata e feliz por ter Meilin perto de si.

**Regresso a Tomoeda**

Uns dias depois, Tomoyo convidou Meilin, Syaoran e Sakura para irem lanchar a sua casa. Os quatro amigos sentaram-se numa mesa na varanda, comendo os doces confeccionados pela cozinheira da mansão.

"Como vão os progressos com a carta Alimento?" perguntou Tomoyo, olhando para Sakura.

"Já conseguimos criar alguns legumes e verduras que sabem normalmente." respondeu Sakura. "Estamos a fazer progressos."

"A pouco e pouco, chegaremos à perfeição… ou quase." disse Syaoran.

"Está-se tão bem aqui." disse Meilin, suspirando. "Tomoyo, a tua mansão é muito acolhedora e o tempo está muito bom. Sabem o que seria perfeito agora? Uma chuva de pétalas. Tens a carta Flor, não é Sakura? Gostaria de a ver em acção. É possível?"

"Hum… bom, se começar a chover pétalas por todo o lado, vai chamar a atenção das pessoas, mas posso usar a carta e tentar que crie uma chuva de pétalas apenas sobre os jardins da mansão." disse Sakura.

Sakura levantou-se e usou a sua magia para desbloquear a sua varinha. De seguida, retirou da sua bolsa o livro de Sakura, onde guardava todas as cartas. Escolheu a carta Flor e invocou-a, dando-lhe ordem para espalhar as pétalas pelo jardim. A carta Flor elevou-se no ar, com os cabelos a ondular e as pétalas começaram a cair do céu. Syaoran, Meilin e Tomoyo levantaram-se também, vendo o belo espectáculo de pétalas.

"É muito romântico." disse Meilin, suspirando novamente.

A carta Flor terminou com a chuva de pétalas alguns minutos depois e voltou à sua forma original.

"Depois poderei invocar a carta Vento para limpar as pétalas com rajadas de vento." disse Sakura, inclinando-se na varanda.

Syaoran colocou-se ao seu lado e deram as mãos. Meilin sorriu, ao vê-los tão apaixonados, mesmo já estando a namorar há algum tempo. Tomoyo tocou no ombro de Meilin e fez-lhe sinal para a seguir. As duas entraram na mansão e Tomoyo conduziu Meilin até ao seu quarto.

"Quero mostrar-te algo." disse Tomoyo, dirigindo-se a um grande roupeiro.

De seguida, Tomoyo tirou de dentro do roupeiro um vestido vermelho, que ia um pouco abaixo do joelho e tinha detalhes em dourado. Meilin arregalou os olhos, ao ver o vestido tão belo. Tomoyo aproximou-se e entregou-lhe o vestido.

"É para ti. Fi-lo a pensar em ti e quero que fiques com ele. Importas-te de experimentar, para eu ver como te fica?" perguntou Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, o vestido é tão bonito! Vou já experimentá-lo!"

Tomoyo indicou a Meilin onde ficava a casa de banho mais próxima e pouco depois, Meilin surgiu, envergando o vestido. Estava radiante e o vestido fazia sobressair-lhe a cor dos olhos, num contraste bastante bonito.

"Ficou perfeito. Acertei nas medidas." disse Tomoyo, feliz.

"Acho que deve ser a coisa mais bonita que alguma vez me deram." disse Meilin, sorrindo. "É divino! Obrigada Tomoyo. Obrigada por teres feito o vestido para mim. Adoro-te!"

Meilin abraçou a amiga e Tomoyo retribuiu o abraço. Tomoyo só fazia roupas para quem lhe era especial. Já fizera muitas roupas para Sakura, fizera duas para Syaoran há algum tempo, fizera algumas para a sua própria mãe e agora, para Meilin. Vendo a amiga tão feliz, Tomoyo ficou contente com o seu trabalho e decidiu que iria fazer mais vestidos para Meilin. Além disso, sentiu que, aquele mesmo sentimento que sentira por Sakura, agora se reavivara. O amor. Mas desta vez, o seu coração estava preso à amiga que estava à sua frente, feliz com o seu novo vestido.

**Regresso a Tomoeda**

Três dias depois, Syaoran e Tomoyo estavam na varanda do apartamento de Syaoran. Sakura e Meilin estavam na sala, a conversar.

"Gostas da Meilin, não é verdade?" perguntou Syaoran, encarando a amiga.

"Claro que gosto. Ela é minha amiga." disse Tomoyo, evasivamente.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." disse Syaoran. "Tu gostas dela, tal como eu gosto da Sakura."

Tomoyo pensou mentir e dizer que não, mas achou que isso seria ser desleal para com Syaoran, em quem confiava.

"Sim, Syaoran, gosto da Meilin… mas… como soubeste?"

"Ora, não é preciso ser muito esperto para descobrir. Penso que a Meilin não desconfia e a Sakura nem se fala, porque não percebe logo as coisas, mas tens andado muito pensativa e ficas a olhar para a Meilin imenso tempo. Desvias o olhar quando olham directamente para ti, para que não se apercebam, mas eu reparei nisso. E fizeste-lhe sete vestidos em três dias! Penso que nem a Sakura conseguiu esse feito, logo, esta paixão deve ser fulminante."

Tomoyo sentiu-se um pouco embaraçada, enquanto Syaoran lhe sorria.

"Parece que dei muito nas vistas." disse Tomoyo.

"A Sakura não percebeu nada de estranho, como sempre e penso que a Meilin também não." disse Syaoran. "Precisas de ajuda?"

"Ajuda?"

"Para tentares conquistar a Meilin. Tu ajudaste-me e aconselhaste-me quando eu me apaixonei pela Sakura. Acho que seria justo eu fazer o mesmo por ti."

Tomoyo abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Obrigado Syaoran, mas não preciso de ajuda." disse Tomoyo. "Nem sei se… eu acho que devo esquecer o que estou a sentir. A Meilin não quererá nada comigo e apenas me irei magoar e comprometer a nossa amizade."

"Não deves desistir assim tão facilmente. Não sabes como as coisas poderão acontecer, nem eu próprio sei." disse Syaoran. "Tomoyo, tu mereces ser feliz. Tens um grande coração e ajudaste-me, mesmo quando estavas a lançar outra pessoa para os braços da pessoa de quem gostavas."

"Syaoran…"

"Sim, nunca falámos disso, mas eu sei que gostavas da Sakura… ou ainda gostas?"

"Agora, apenas como amiga." respondeu Tomoyo.

"Na altura em que tu me ajudaste, não percebi os teus sentimentos, mas mais tarde, já quando eu estava com a Sakura, compreendi. Achei estranho. Como podias ser tão boazinha, a ajudares-me, quando gostavas da Sakura? Os teus gestos denunciavam claramente o quanto gostavas dela." disse Syaoran. "E nunca falei disto contigo, porque não sabia o que dizer exactamente. E já eras uma amiga, pelo que também não te queria perder."

"As coisas mudaram desde que éramos crianças, Syaoran. Os meus sentimentos mudaram e vejo a Sakura apenas como uma amiga. Ou melhor, a irmã que nunca tive. E eu percebi desde logo que vocês estavam destinados a ficar juntos. Não me iria intrometer entre vocês. Além de que, quando gostamos de alguém, queremos ver essa pessoa feliz. Mesmo que não fosse comigo, desde que a Sakura estivesse feliz, eu também estaria. E para mais, eu achava que tu merecias a Sakura, por isso, foi mais fácil aceitar as coisas."

"És especial, Tomoyo. Qualquer pessoa teria muita sorte em ter-te como namorada. Se não queres a minha ajuda, tudo bem, mas vou estar atento. E… talvez te ajude mesmo sem quereres."

Tomoyo franziu o sobrolho, mas Syaoran sorriu-lhe e entrou dentro do apartamento, enquanto Tomoyo continuava na varanda, suspirando. Será que poderia ter realmente esperança de, um dia, Meilin retribuir os seus sentimentos?

"_Não sei isso… mas o Syaoran tem razão. Não posso desistir assim tão facilmente." pensou Tomoyo. "Vou tentar que nos aproximemos ainda mais e talvez a Meilin se apaixone por mim. Se não for o caso, deixarei estes sentimentos de lado, para não perder a sua amizade."_

**Regresso a Tomoeda**

Os dias foram passando com uma velocidade tremenda, pelo menos na opinião de Tomoyo. Hesitou várias vezes em se aproximar ainda mais de Meilin. Afinal, Meilin vivia em Hong Kong. Estava ali apenas a passar férias. E, mesmo que algo acontecesse entre elas, depois Meilin voltaria para Hong Kong e ficariam separadas. Pressentindo as dúvidas da amiga, Syaoran tinha-a aconselhado.

"Não deves desistir por isso. Eu também vivia em Hong Kong, mas agora estou aqui, porque queria estar junto da Sakura. Quem sabe, se a Meilin se apaixonasse por ti, se não ficaria por Tomoeda também? Não desistas." dissera Syaoran.

Tomoyo ficara convencida. Queria pensar que assim seria e teria esperança. Passava agora muito mais tempo com Meilin. Tomoyo tinha-a levado à promoção do seu segundo cd e Meilin gostara imenso. Pedira mais tarde a Tomoyo para cantar para ela e Tomoyo assim o fizera. Tinham continuado a dar passeios. Syaoran, querendo deixá-las mais à vontade e a sós as duas, insistia com Sakura para trabalharem ainda mais vezes na carta Alimento e assim não estavam junto de Tomoyo e Meilin.

Um dia, Tomoyo decidiu convidar Meilin para dormir na mansão. A mãe do Tomoyo iria estar fora nesse dia, pelo que Tomoyo iria ficar sozinha na mansão, apenas com alguns empregados. Meilin tinha aceite o convite. O dia estava frio e a noite também. As duas amigas decidiram alugar um filme para se entreterem. Sentaram-se no sofá da sala de Tomoyo, vendo o filme.

"Estou com frio, mesmo com a lareira acesa." disse Meilin, tremendo ligeiramente.

"Hum, espera aqui um pouco. Volto já."

Tomoyo saiu da sala e regressou pouco depois, trazendo consigo uma manta. Voltou a sentar-se no sofá e estendeu a manta sobre as pernas e o colo de Meilin.

"Pronto, assim já hás-de ficar com menos frio."

"A manta é muito grande apenas para mim. Aproxima-te mais e partilhamos a manta as duas." disse Meilin.

Tomoyo acenou afirmativamente e chegou-se mais para Meilin, que tapou as pernas das duas com a manta. As duas ficaram a ver o filme, uma comédia romântica. Tomoyo sorria, feliz por estar assim tão perto de Meilin.

"Oh, que cena tão bonita." disse Meilin, olhando para a televisão. "Ele a correr até ao aeroporto, antes que ela parta e deixem de poder estar juntos. É algo tão bonito, não é?"

"Ah, sim. Sim, é. Espero que fiquem juntos." respondeu Tomoyo.

Na sua cabeça, Tomoyo viu uma imagem semelhante. Meilin, a ir embora para Hong Kong e Tomoyo a correr para o aeroporto, para lhe pedir que ficasse. No final do filme, as duas personagens principais ficaram juntos.

"_Será que na vida real, seria assim?" pensou Tomoyo. "Parece-me que não."_

"Ei, Tomoyo. Tomoyo, estás a ouvir-me?" perguntou Meilin, olhando para a amiga.

"Ah, desculpa, estava pensativa."

"O filme já acabou. Que tal vermos se há algum outro filme e ficarmos a ver? Não me apetece ir deitar já. Prefiro ficar aqui contigo."

Tomoyo acenou afirmativamente e Meilin pegou no comando da televisão, para procurar algum canal onde estivesse a dar um filme que lhes interessasse. Tomoyo fechou os olhos por uns segundos, pensando como seria bom se Meilin tivesse dito aquelas palavras, mas com outro sentido.

**Regresso a Tomoeda**

Uma semana depois, Syaoran acabara de entrar no apartamento, depois de um encontro que tivera com Sakura. Encontrou Meilin sentada no sofá da sala, a terminar uma chamada telefónica que estava a ter com Tomoyo. Quando Meilin desligou o telefone, Syaoran entrou na sala e sentou-se perto da prima.

"Então Syaoran, como correu o encontro?" perguntou Meilin.

"Foi normal."

"Normal? Hum, isso parece pouco interessante."

"Eu quis dizer que foi um encontro normal. Foi divertido. É sempre divertido quando estou com a Sakura.

"Oh, muito bem, assim fico mais contente. Vocês fazem um casal perfeito."

"Então, estavas a falar com a Tomoyo ao telefone?" perguntou Syaoran, mudando de assunto.

"Sim. Ela estava a convidar-me para irmos amanhã ao parque de diversões. Diz que ia ligar à Sakura e depois te ligaria a ti, mas estou já a contar-te. Vamos amanhã lá todos juntos, certo?"

Syaoran encolheu os ombros.

"Por mim, pode ser." respondeu ele. "Então, tens passado muito tempo com a Tomoyo, não é verdade?"

"Sim. Tu e a Sakura estão muitas vezes ocupados ou querem estar sozinhos, por isso a Tomoyo é a minha melhor companhia."

"Sim. Ela é uma óptima companhia. Tenho pena que ela não esteja a namorar ninguém. Estar sozinha não é fácil. Ela é muito boa pessoa. Não achas que merecia alguém que gostasse dela?"

Syaoran não pretendia interferir directamente na vida de Tomoyo e Meilin, mas pensava que não faria mal nenhum se começasse a dar pequenas dicas à prima.

"Claro que ela merece alguém que goste dela. E eu também."

"Sim, claro que sim, Meilin. Vocês as duas, coitadas, sozinhas… deviam… hum…"

"Devíamos o quê?" perguntou Meilin, sem perceber.

"Nada. Esquece. Devem fazer companhia uma à outra e apoiarem-se. Até nem me pareceria nada mal se… deixassem de estar descomprometidas."

"Obviamente que não te iria parecer mal se eu e a Tomoyo começássemos a namorar com alguém."

"Alguém… sabes que por vezes a pessoa certa para nós está mesmo ao nosso lado e não percebemos? Eu demorei a perceber que gostava da Sakura. Até nos dávamos mal no início e tudo… tu devias abrir os olhos e tentar procurar à tua volta, pela pessoa certa."

Meilin franziu o sobrolho, confusa e desconfiada. Porque é que Syaoran lhe estava a dizer aquilo? Costumava estar calado e dizer tão pouco, que seria de desconfiar aquela reacção.

"Syaoran, o que é que tu sabes e não me estás a dizer? Há alguém que gosta de mim, é isso? Claro! Alguém perto de mim está apaixonado por mim e tu sabes!"

"Não é nada disso." disse Syaoran, mas não foi convincente.

"Aha! É mesmo verdade! Negaste muito mal, Syaoran. Agora tens de me dizer quem é essa pessoa." disse Meilin. "Tenho o direito de saber."

Syaoran levantou-se rapidamente.

"Eu já falei demais. Devia ter estado calado. Não te vou dizer mais nada, Meilin." disse Syaoran. "Tens de descobrir por ti própria."

"Syaoran…"

"Não és como a Sakura, que é alheada. Olha à tua volta e vê com os olhos do coração. E pensa no que tu própria sentes."

Syaoran saiu rapidamente da sala, deixando Meilin confusa. À hora do jantar e mesmo depois, Meilin não conseguiu fazer o primo dizer-lhe quem era a pessoa que estava apaixonada por ela. Já deitada na sua cama, pronta para ir dormir, Meilin não conseguia deixar de pensar no assunto.

"_Mas quem é que pode gostar de mim? O Syaoran não é, nem a Sakura. O Wei… uh, credo, não! Quem mais poderia ser? O pai da Sakura? Não. O Touya ou o Yukito também não. Eles estão juntos e apaixonados tal como a Sakura e o Syaoran." pensava Meilin. "A Rika também não, porque gosta do professor Terada. A Chiharu tem o Yamazaki. A Tomoyo… a Tomoyo… não, a Tomoyo não gosta de ninguém agora. Ela gostava da Sakura… mas o Syaoran falou já algumas vezes por eu passar muito tempo com a Tomoyo…"_

Não aguentando mais, Meilin levantou-se da sua cama, saiu do quarto e entrou de rompante no quarto de Syaoran, que já estava a dormir. Meilin abanou-o até ele acordar.

"Meilin, o que foi?" perguntou Syaoran, ainda não totalmente desperto.

"É a Tomoyo que gosta de mim, Syaoran? É ela?" perguntou Meilin.

"Meilin, eu já disse que não te vou dizer quem é. Nem vou confirmar ou desmentir as tuas ideias."

"Ouve bem, Syaoran Li, tu é que me fizeste estar a pensar imenso tempo em quem gosta de mim. Portanto, faz o favor de me responder, senão bato-te! Com força!"

Syaoran, que conhecia bem o temperamento da prima, decidiu que era melhor não se arriscar a levar uma tareia. Afinal, Meilin já desconfiava que era Tomoyo que gostava dela, pelo que teria apenas de confirmar.

"Pronto, Meilin, eu digo-te. Sim, é a Tomoyo que está apaixonada por ti."

Meilin acalmou-se e sentou-se na cama do primo, parecendo bastante surpreendida.

"Eu não fazia ideia. Não me tinha apercebido de nada. E como é que tu sabes?" perguntou Meilin.

"Porque eu me apercebi e lhe perguntei. A Tomoyo confirmou, mas não quis que eu a ajudasse… e no final, acabei por estragar tudo. Ainda bem que ela não é violenta como tu, senão matava-me." disse Syaoran. "De qualquer maneira, Meilin, seja o que for que lhe digas agora, não a magoes. A Tomoyo não merece."

"Eu sei disso. Ela é tão boa pessoa… e tem-me feito muita companhia. Agora que começo a pensar nisso, fui tão burra. Como é que eu não percebi? Ela está sempre a fazer-me vestidos! Tal como fazia à Sakura. E havia outras coisas…"

"Pensa bem antes de lhe dizeres algo, Meilin." pediu Syaoran. "Pensa no que tu própria sentes."

"Estou muito confusa, mas vou pensar a sério nisto."

Meilin saiu do quarto do primo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Syaoran suspirou e deitou a cabeça na sua almofada.

"_Agora a Meilin sabe o que a Tomoyo sente. Não queria que ela descobrisse desta maneira. Fui descuidado, mas talvez seja melhor assim. Agora, o que irá acontecer depois, dependerá da Meilin." pensou Syaoran. "Espero que corra tudo bem."_

**Regresso a Tomoeda**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Meilin e Syaoran estavam à entrada do parque de diversões, aguardando pela chegada de Sakura e Tomoyo. Meilin estava bastante nervosa por ir ver Tomoyo novamente. Agora que sabia o que a amiga sentia, as coisas eram diferentes.

"_Passei a noite toda e a manhã a pensar nela." pensou Meilin. "E tenho mesmo de falar com ela hoje e esclarecer as coisas. Tem de ser."_

Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram pouco depois. Meilin tentou comportar-se como normalmente faria, mas sentia-se cada vez mais nervosa. Tomoyo sorriu-lhe docemente. De seguida, os quatro compraram bilhetes e entraram no parque de diversões.

"Talvez encontremos o Touya por aqui." disse Sakura. "Ele tem um emprego a tempo inteiro, mas agora arranjou um part-time aos fins-de-semana. Já sabem como é o meu irmão, sempre a trabalhar. Quer comprar um carro para o Yukito e então, tem de ganhar mais dinheiro. O Yukito é que não está de acordo por o Touya trabalhar tanto."

"Claro. Deviam passar mais tempo juntos, mas também percebo que se o Touya está agora a trabalhar mais, é para dar o carro ao Yukito, logo, é por uma boa causa." disse Meilin.

"Eu concordo contigo, Meilin." disse Tomoyo.

Meilin sentiu uma pontada no estômago ao ouvir Tomoyo e decidiu que não podia continuar a andar pelo parque sem esclarecer tudo com Tomoyo. Mas onde poderiam falar a sós? Havia alguns estabelecimentos ali perto. Num café, talvez? Meilin acabou por olhar para a roda gigante, onde algumas pessoas andavam, nos compartimentos, à roda, de baixo para cima e teve uma ideia. Ali seria o lugar perfeito.

"Vamos andar na roda gigante." sugeriu Meilin.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e dirigiram-se até lá. Felizmente, a fila não era muito grande.

"Podemos ir os quatro juntos. Acho que o compartimento aguenta." sugeriu Sakura.

"Pois, mas é melhor não." disse Meilin. "Hum, tu vais com o Syaoran. Eu e a Tomoyo não queremos estar a empatar-vos."

Sakura e Syaoran concordaram em ir juntos. Syaoran percebera a ideia da prima e Sakura, como costume, estava alheia à situação. Quando chegou a sua vez, Meilin e Tomoyo entraram num dos compartimentos da roda, que começou a mexer-se novamente. Meilin encarou Tomoyo, que lhe sorria, simpática como sempre.

"Tomoyo, temos de falar e é algo sério." disse Meilin.

O sorriso de Tomoyo desapareceu, sendo substituído por uma expressão neutra. O compartimento começou a subir lentamente.

"Eu não sei dizer as coisas de outra maneira, por isso vou ser directa. O Syaoran disse-me, primeiro de maneira evasiva, mas depois confirmou-me, que tu estás apaixonada por mim, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo abriu a boca, mas não soube o que dizer. Não esperava que Meilin soubesse o que sentia.

"_Oh não. O Syaoran contou-lhe." pensou Tomoyo. "Eu recusei a sua ajuda e agora ele contou tudo à Meilin… e nem sequer tenho escapatória de falar com ela. Não posso ir a lado nenhum."_

"Tomoyo, é verdade que estás apaixonada por mim?" perguntou Meilin.

Tomoyo suspirou.

"Sim, Meilin, é verdade. Apaixonei-me por ti. Passámos muito tempo juntas, foste compreensiva e amiga, protegeste-me e tudo… e aconteceu."

Tomoyo calou-se, sem saber o que dizer mais e sem conseguir encarar Meilin.

"Ei, olha para mim, Tomoyo. Não tens de te sentir envergonhada pelo que sentes por mim." disse Meilin. "Vá, olha para mim."

Tomoyo hesitou, mas olhou Meilin olhos nos olhos.

"Desculpa, não queria pôr a nossa amizade em risco, mas não controlo o que o meu coração sente." disse Tomoyo.

"Não tens de pedir desculpa, Tomoyo. Não estou minimamente ofendida, mas confesso que fiquei surpreendida." disse Meilin.

"Eu vou afastar-me. Prometo que vou esquecer o que sinto. Não quero que seja constrangedor para ti teres-me por perto." disse Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…"

"E também te vais embora em breve. Daqui a duas semanas voltas para Hong Kong… e eu hei-de esquecer-te."

"Pára com isso!" exclamou Meilin, aborrecida. "Porque é que estás a falar assim? Deixa-me ser eu a falar, porque não estás a ajudar. Ok, gostas de mim e isso não é algo mau. Não o vejo assim. Mas também não sei exactamente o que sinto por ti. Mas gosto de estar contigo, fazes-me sentir bem, portanto, não desistas já."

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?" perguntou Tomoyo.

A roda ia agora na sua segunda volta, depois de ter descido, voltara a subir novamente.

"Quero dizer que os sentimentos também se constroem. Nem sempre surgem assim sem mais nem menos. Eu posso vir a apaixonar-me por ti." disse Meilin. "Portanto, não desistas de mim assim sem mais nem menos."

Tomoyo ficou confusa. Não esperava aquela reacção da parte de Meilin.

"E agora… olha, acho que isto pode esclarecer algumas das minhas dúvidas." disse Meilin.

Meilin, que estivera sempre sentada frente a frente com Tomoyo, levantou-se no pouco espaço que havia no compartimento e aproximou-se mais de Tomoyo. Colocou-lhe uma mão de cada lado da cara e de seguida beijou-a. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, surpreendida. Meilin estava mesmo a beijá-la? Quando interiorizou o facto, Tomoyo apressou-se a corresponder ao beijo.

No compartimento que havia logo a seguir ao compartimento de Tomoyo e Meilin, também a subir, Sakura e Syaoran observaram a cena. Syaoran sorriu, enquanto Sakura abria a boca de espanto. Meilin afastou-se, quebrando o beijo.

"Hum, foi bom." disse ela, voltando a sentar-se.

Tomoyo corou imenso e Meilin sorriu.

"Acho que podemos conhecer-nos ainda melhor e poderei mesmo vir a gostar de ti." disse Meilin. "Pelo menos, o beijo mexeu comigo."

Tomoyo não conseguiu dizer nada, mas consigo o beijo também tinha mexido imenso. Contudo, mesmo que aquilo tivesse acontecido, não mudaria um facto.

"Meilin… mesmo com este beijo e mesmo que nos entendêssemos… ainda irás para Hong Kong e ficaremos longe uma da outra."

Meilin sorriu-lhe apenas e nesse momento Tomoyo não percebeu porquê.

**Regresso a Tomoeda**

Duas semanas depois, Wei, Syaoran, Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no aeroporto, para se despedirem de Meilin, que iria partir para Hong Kong.

"Telefone quando lá chegar, para sabermos que chegou bem." pediu Wei.

"Farei isso, Wei." disse Meilin.

Sakura abraçou a amiga, desejando-lhe boa viagem e Syaoran fez o mesmo. Tomoyo foi a última a despedir-se de Meilin, abraçando-a com força.

"Então, vá lá Tomoyo, não fiques assim." pediu Meilin. "Dentro de um mês, estou de volta."

"Vou ter saudades tuas." murmurou Tomoyo.

"Eu telefono-te. Todos os dias, está bem?"

Tomoyo acenou afirmativamente. Pouco depois, Meilin tinha entrado na zona reservada aos passageiros. Quando o avião partiu e Tomoyo regressou à sua mansão, estava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Triste por ver Meilin partir, mas feliz por saber que ela voltaria dali a um mês. Para ficar.

"Tontinha." dissera-lhe Meilin, naquele dia no parque de diversões, depois de terem deixado a roda gigante. "Eu vim passar férias a Tomoeda e decidir também se ficaria aqui a morar, tal como o Syaoran ou se preferiria ficar em Hong Kong. Os meus pais deram-me à escolha. E agora, já tenho certeza absoluta do que quero fazer. Aqui, em Tomoeda, é como se estivesse em casa."

E assim, Tomoyo ficara a saber que, apesar de Meilin ter de se ausentar durante um mês, para resolver tudo em Hong Kong, depois voltaria e ficaria a viver em Tomoeda. Nas últimas duas semanas, as duas tinham sido ainda mais inseparáveis e já se tinham voltado a beijar. Olhando pela janela do seu quarto, Tomoyo suspirou.

"_Será que ela vai apaixonar-se por mim?" perguntou Tomoyo a si própria. "Ela diz que gosta de estar comigo, já me beijou algumas vezes… mas ainda não disse que estava apaixonada por mim. Eu serei paciente. Sempre. Mas desejo, do fundo do coração, que ela goste de mim e possamos ficar juntas… e felizes."_

Quando, um mês depois, Meilin regressou ao Tomoeda, ofereceu a Tomoyo um ursinho que ela própria tinha feito e Tomoyo soube, finalmente, que tinha encontrado a pessoa certa para si, que a amava de volta.


End file.
